Changeling
by Elizabeth Ives
Summary: Discontinued
1. Puck

A young, sandy blond man climbed out of the bed with a sigh. For the past hour, he was trying to get some sleep, finding himself unsuccessful. So, the blond found his skinny jeans that were thrown across the room by the other man in the bed that was sleeping soundly. Pulling the pants on and leaving his t-shirt off, the blond stepped outside onto the balcony that was attached to the bedroom into the cold London night air.

He leaned against the cool metal railing and pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Putting one of the cigarettes between his lips, the blond snapped his fingers, creating a small flame, floating at the tip of his finger, and lit the end. He took the cigarette between two fingers and removed it from his lips to blow out the intoxicating smoke. As he smoked his cigarette, he watched the people below walk by, most of them in a group, smiling and laughing. Captivated by the people below, the blond failed to notice that he wasn't smoking his cigarette and instead letting it burn.

He was jealous of those people. Jealous that they could live normal lives without a care in the world. Jealous of the couples that passed by because he knew that he would never be able to have a normal relationship. The blond looked back the sleeping man in the bedroom. The man was nice, a bit too perverted for the blond, but he was interesting. But the blond knew that this man –Francis wasn't it? – would probably make a great friend. Just a friend.

The blond frowned and noticed that his cigarette was already gone. With a sigh he threw the cigarette down, destroying what was left of it with his foot. Sighing, the blond pulled on his t-shirt and climbed onto the railing.

Arthur Kirkland jumped off the balcony that was three floors up, gracefully landing, and walked off into the crowds of London's night life.

**10 Years Before;; London, England;; 2000**

"Mother! I'll be in the woods!"

"Ah! Don't go too far or you'll get lost! Be back before it gets dark, Arthur!"

Said boy nodded at his mother before going out the back door into the woods that was at the edge of his backyard. 13 year old Arthur ran through the trees, following the path he had created himself that led to his secret clearing.

Arthur was different from the other children in his neighborhood. He didn't like action figures, skateboarding, video games, all the things that a regular 13 year old boy would like. Instead, he played in the woods. All the children who knew him and his siblings would call him mad and even his parents was concerned about their second youngest son.

But Arthur was perfectly fine. He could just see things that most couldn't like Faeries and such.

Reaching his secret hideout, Arthur called out to his Faerie friends, "Rhoslyn, Lily, Ellete!" The British blond stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for his three friends to appear. But they never came. "Rhoslyn? Lily? Ellete?" he called again, wondering if they were getting ready to trick him.

"Oh? Well, well, who do we have here?"

Arthur spun around to find a teenage boy with fair skin,black hair, and blue eyes sitting on a tree branch. He wore no shirt and had tattered black wings protruding from his back. Arthur stared at him at awe. "W-who are you? Are you friends with Rhoslyn, Lily, Ellete?" he asked, naively.

The Faery boy jumped down and approached young Arthur. "You could say that." he said, crouching down in front of the young boy. "My name is Puck. What's yours little boy?" Puck asked, looking friendly, slowly gaining Arthur's trust.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur introduced happily.

Puck laughed at the boys enthusiasm. "Well Arthur, a little birdie told me that you like magic!" As he said this, the Faery boy plucked a blade of grass from the ground and transformed it into a rose. Arthur stared at the rose with wide eyes, amazed. Puck smirked and gave the rose to boy. "Would you like to be able to perform magic, Arthur?"

Arthur looked away from the flower and up at Puck. "Yes! More than anything! Are you going to teach me, Puck?"

Puck gave Arthur a nod. "You could say that. What you need to do is prick your finger on one of those thorns, okay?" Without questioning his new friend, Arthur did as he was told, pricking his index finger. Puck then took the rose and pricked his own index finger then held up the finger. "Now, press your finger against mine. My blood will give you the power to use magic." Arthur nodded and did so.

The two stayed like that for a moment, letting Puck's black blood mingle with Arthur's red blood until Puck pulled his finger away. "There. You won't feel much now but by tomorrow, you'll defiantly feel a difference. Come back here tomorrow alright?"

Arthur nodded. "Sure! I got to go home now! Bye Puck!" With a wave goodbye, Arthur left the clearing heading home.

The next day, when he returned to the clearing, he found Puck but not his friends. He was told that they were busy serving the Faery Queen. But in truth, his Faery friends could not return to the clearing because a barrier that was created by a dark Faery, a demon. They also couldn't leave the forest. So, Puck was able to teach Arthur how to use his new found powers.

A year later, Puck stopped coming to the clearing and Arthur had given up on his other Faery friends. So, Arthur stopped going into the forest.

Later, he would discover that meeting Puck would be the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

THIS. Is probably my greatest idea yet. It's a little bit like Beauty and the Beast. Except . . . Yeah . . .

Anyways! Yes, yes. I know I should be writing the next chapter for Black Cloak. But this idea was eating away at my brain until I decided to start writing it. But don't worry! I'll get to work on the Black Cloak chapter! . . . And the Demon Inside chapter.

Lucky for you guys, today's a snow day! :D I haven't been to school all week! Thank you Missouri!

So, please review and I'll give you some of my mom's amazing cookies.


	2. Just Happened to Get Involved

"Hako nav dilko dal dhak vakhd, khav dho hinuv ukkouluvdo I vuk kalv vadh uvk davdour dho konav daln I'xo koov dilkok vadh."

The dark room became illuminated by a greenish glow as Arthur muttered in a strange foreign language, his eyes closed and his mind concentrating on the words he spoke. He was alone in the room, wearing no shirt because of the tattered, dark wings that were protruding from his upper back. In his mouth were small fangs and his fingernails were almost like claws.

Above his heart was a black rose tattoo with its thorny stem wrapping around his torso. Arthur's eyes flickered open for a moment, feeling the magic already before it did its job, and revealed dark red eyes instead his normal grass green.

As Arthur muttered the last words, his tattoo also began to glow. The rose then became red, his wings and fangs disappeared, and his fingernails and eyes turned back to normal. With a sigh, Arthur grabbed the t-shirt he had left on the floor earlier and left the room.

He was at his home just outside of London. It was small home with only 2 floors and the typical setup; the kitchen and living room on the first floor and a study, hall bathroom, master bedroom, and a guest room on the second floor. On the outside, it looked like an old, broken down Victorian home which, luckily for Arthur, kept most people away. Those who thought it was haunted and dared to approach the front door . . .

Well, let's just say that the Brit did a pretty good job at scaring them off.

Arthur went downstairs and grabbed his coat before heading out. The Brit was going to one of the many pubs in London, but, unlike most people, not to drink. Instead, he'd be trying to find an interesting girl . . . or guy. He didn't really have much of a preference.

When he would find said guy or girl, he'd do a bit of flirting until they suggested going to their place. In which, they always did. They always did because Arthur would always use magic on them, to see whether or not his powers worked on the people he found.

If his magic worked, then he'd usually get a nice fuck out of it and then he'd leave after the other fell asleep and after a smoke.

If not . . . Well, he didn't know what he'd do if he found someone who wasn't affected by his magic. He figured that if he ever did, he would use the gentleman approach and ask them on a date. After all, finding someone who could resist magic was _extremely_ rare; practically unheard of.

Plus, there would be a plus side to finding someone like this.

Because, that one person would be the one that could break his curse.

o - o - o - o - o

Later, Arthur found himself traveling the alleyways of London in the dead of night. He had just left the hotel that his latest test subject, as he liked to call them, took them too. Just after he exited the building and pulled out a cigarette, he noticed that his claws were starting to form again and he could feel his wings wanting to poke out of his skin. At these first signs, Arthur took to the alleyways, skipping his daily smoke.

He usually didn't like heading home through the alleys. Especially at night when the Faery gangs came out to mess with humans. But, when his true appearance was threatening to overtake him, navigating the dark side streets were necessary.

Unfortunately, tonight didn't seem to be Arthur's night. As the Brit exited one alley, hand shoved in coat pockets and head down, and before he could enter the one across the street, he found his pathway blocked by a group of people. Arthur groaned to himself, reconsigning the albino that stood in front of him. "Not tonight, Gilbert. I want to go home," the blond growled.

"Now, now Arthur. You know that's no way to talk to your leader!" Gilbert snickered.

"_Former_ leader. You and I both know that I'm not coming back." Arthur said, now aware of the Faeries that were behind him.

The albino laughed, "Right. What was your reason for leaving again? Oh _that's _right. The little Changeling boy wanting to be human again!" At this, the gang of Faeries all laughed. Once the laughs died down, Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Hold 'em down." Once the command was given, three of the Faeries behind Arthur grabbed him before he could start putting up a fight. The blond struggled against their strong hold only to receive a knee to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

While coughing, Arthur glared up at Gilbert and growled, "Bastard. Why are you so intent on getting me back?"

"Well, you remember our little feud with Ivan's gang, yeah? Of course you do. We put you right in the middle of a battlefield! You know why? You may not be good in physical strength, but Changelings like you a exceptionally good at magic. Sometimes they're better than us pure bloods. You, happen to be one of those Changelings," he replied, a smirk on his face, "The day you escaped was pure luck. Next time, you won't get so lucky."

"You're just afraid to say that a little Changeling like me outsmarted you." Arthur said, returning the smirk.

Gilbert frowned at this and then kicked the Brit on the side, causing him to gasp then wince. "Put a block on him. Wouldn't want him to pull any tricks," the albino Faerie said, turning his back to Arthur and the Faeries holding him down. As he turned his back, before Arthur could mutter a spell, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall, blond boy giving them an odd look and heading their way. While he was distracted, the Faeries placed a block on him. Realizing this, he cursed under his breath for being distracted.

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?" the blond human said as he approached them. Arthur groaned. Now he would have to save himself **and **a human.

Hearing the human, Gilbert turned around, the smirk on his face returning as he spotted the young man. "Well, looks like we're in luck tonight, boys. A useful Changeling and cute human too."

Now that Arthur's captors were distracted, the Brit took his opportunity, and though he couldn't do complex spells due to the block, he could still use a simple, first grade fire spell. Once his spell was cast and the Faeries holding him let go, Arthur ran towards the idiotic human and grabbed his wrist. "Run!" he yelled, pulling the blond down the street away from the Faery gang until he started running himself. Luckily for the two, the small empty street they were on led to a larger, busier street.

The two quickly blended into the crowd, loosing the Faeries that were pursuing them. The two walked for several blocks before calling a taxi, neither of them speaking until they reached their destination on the other side of London, closer to where Arthur lived.

Once they stepped out of the taxi, the blond began asking questions. "So, what was that all about? Some gang thing?"

Arthur nodded, "Something like that. Unfortunately, since you got involved, I would recommend you staying with me for awhile. Those guy's aren't the type for forget their . . . targets." Arthur said, while thinking, _And while you stay with me, we could see if you can resist me or not._

"What? I can take care of myself," he protested.

"Really? Can you?" Arthur asked, "Those guys are stronger than you are, and probably bigger than you too. They're also a group that . . . is involved with human trafficking." _Yeah, into the Faery Realm._

The blond thought over this for a second, finding that Arthur was correct. "Fine. But only for a couple of weeks!"

"Very well. My name is Arthur Kirkland," he introduced. He would've offered his hand to shake but then he remember that he was reverting into his Faery form. "Follow me. I live near by."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you, Artie!" Alfred said cheerfully, following Arthur.

"My name is Arthur you git!"

o – o – o – o – o

Once they reached Arthur's home, the two had a brief argument about the old looking home actually being his home before entering, Arthur gave Alfred a brief description of where the guest bedroom was and then he disappeared. Alfred succeeded in finding his new room for the next few weeks and sat down on the bed. Lucky for him, he had all his stuff with him in his backpack. Sighing, the American sent his brother Matthew a brief text on what happened and then laid down, hoping to get some sleep.

Just what in the hell did he get himself into?

**January 14th, 2010 ;; 99 Days Left**

* * *

Anddd, Chapter 2! God I've been so busy. So I'm sorry for the really late update. Anyways, please review!

Hako nav dilko dal dhak vakhd, khav dho hinuv ukkouluvdo I vuk kalv vadh uvk davdour dho konav daln I'xo koov dilkok vadh - - - - Hide my curse for this night, show the human appearance I was born with and conceal the demon form I've been cursed with.


	3. This is When the Story Begins

Yes! Finally able to post it!

A few things really, one I found the translation to the thing from the last chapter and two I have the website which I know that someone requested. So I'll put that at the end of the chapter and the end of the last chapter.

* * *

After directing his guest to his bedroom, Arthur went down to his basement to formulate a plan. His basement was neat for the most part and very boring, almost menacing even. Nothing covered the gray, concrete walls except for several bookshelves, all in which full of spell books, history books, and potion books. There was also a desk pushed against on of the walls and it was probably the most disorganized thing in the room; old parchments and scrolls were scattered across the desktop, several books were opened and bookmarked, and a space was cleared for a small desktop lamp. Not to far from the desk in the middle of the room was a complex chalk circle, made out of specific symbols and foreign letters.

Right as Arthur entered the room, he decided that he might as well take care of his 'problem' first, practically tearing his t-shirt off; throwing the article of clothing to the side. The morphing blond stepped into the middle of the circle and began his spell. He couldn't stand having one bit of him being Faery-like. He despised it.

But, to his dismay, he has become more comfortable with these Faery traits. His wings felt almost natural, one day, he even spent the entire day walking around his home with the dark wings without even noticing. Of course, when he did, he rushed down to the basement to get rid of them. The only thing he allowed himself to do was magic. Not only did it help him keep his human form, but it helped him with simple tasks like cooking.

With his wings and claws gone and his shirt covering his chest once again, Arthur sat at his desk ready to make a plan in case this Alfred boy was the one. The blond cleared the top off and opened his notebook, starting to scribble down ideas. He didn't want to be too straightforward with the boy, after all, if his magic didn't work, he wouldn't want to freak the American out. "Hmm. What about using food?" Arthur muttered, chewing on the end of his pen. "Hmm. Yeah, that could work. Purposely burn the food and use a disguising spell to make it look amazing?"

Arthur nodded and closed his notebook, he'd at least start with his food idea. That way, he wouldn't get his hopes up when his magic turned out to work and he had already planned out this beautiful plan. The blond yawned and stretched before standing up and leaving the basement, heading to his own room for the night.

o - o - o - o - o

Arthur woke up at around 8 that morning, hoping that Alfred would at least sleep in till 9:30. He took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Before going to the kitchen, he looked at the mirror in his bathroom. Yet another thing that reminded him of who he really was.

He scowled, staring at his Faery form. Blood red replaced lush grass green eyes and his skin looked as if it never saw the light of day before, large, black tattered wings stretching out past the mirrors reach. His reflection was shirtless, wearing only pitch black skinny jeans and a crown of black roses and thorns. Matching the crown was the black and red rose tattoo on his chest, the bud resting just above his heart, black stems with thorns crawling over his skin, encircling his heart and left arm down to his elbow.

All of it's rose petals were black except for a few, which were the normal red for a king's rose. Arthur reached up with his right hand and placed it on the rose tattoo.

The reflection smirked devilishly, flashing it's fangs before Arthur looked away and left the room. As the blond walked down the hallway to the kitchen, he let out a sigh and decided to focus on the task at hand. Once inside the kitchen, Arthur went straight to work. Heating up a skillet and popping some bread into the toaster; turning the setting to high. When the skillet was warm enough, the blond cracked two eggs onto the skillet and let them sit there.

While he waited for his food to burn, Arthur put the kettle on to fix some tea. Something told him that today would be quite an interesting day.

o - o - o - o - o

Alfred woke to an odd smell, something that he usually wasn't use to in the morning. With a yawn, the American slipped out of bed and stretched. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants from his bag as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, not bothering pull on a shirt. Alfred slowly made his way to the kitchen, where the smell was getting stronger. _'Is something burning?'_ he thought, approaching the kitchen doorway.

To his surprise, something _was _burning and unfortunately for Alfred, it seemed to be his breakfast that had gone up in flames. Arthur was standing in front of the stove, shoveling a smoking, black mass onto a plate next to a pile of burnt . . . stuff. Alfred couldn't tell what the pile had use to be. The sunny blond gulped, praying for his life that he could get away with not eating the death trap, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm . . . Morning."

Arthur looked over and smiled at Alfred. "Ah, good morning. Hope you don't mind but I thought it would be polite to make you breakfast," he said, holding the plate out to the American.

"Uh. Not to be rude or anything but . . .," Alfred began, blinking at the plate of back death, "It looks like your cooking was struck by lightning then cooked in a volcano."

Arthur, clearly taking offense to Alfred comment, rose his thick eyebrows in shock and looked at the plate with astonishment. Alfred opened his mouth to apologize but the sandy blond merely laughed and dumped the burned food. "So it is, sorry about that, I must have not been paying attention!" he chuckled. "But now I'm out of food for breakfast . . . I know, there's a good cafe not to far from here. How about going there to eat?"

Alfred shrugged then asked, "But what about that gang we ran from last night? Won't we have to watch out for them?"

Arthur shook his head and said, "We don't have to worry about them unless we go out at night. Now go put a shirt on, I doubt you want to walk around London with out a shirt when it's cold."

The American nodded and went back up the his bedroom. As Alfred pulled out a simple t-shirt he began thinking about the man he was sharing a home with. Arthur was an interesting guy, the night before he was uptight and on the look out for pursuers and now he seemed like a normal, carefree guy who wasn't involved in some gang thing. But even though he seemed carefree, Alfred noticed that there was something off about Arthur, something he couldn't put his finger on. As the American pulled on a light jacket, he shrugged, telling himself not to think about the odd blond that was downstairs and that he would never see the man again after his few weeks were up.

o - o - o - o – o

When Alfred left the kitchen and went into his room, Arthur set the plate down and smiled; a real smile, something that he hasn't shown in quite a few years. "The spell didn't effect him, he saw through it right away," the blond muttered to himself. "Now all I have to do is . . .," before he could finish his sentence, Arthur thought of something he hadn't considered before. "What will I do when I have to show him? I have to show him sometime, what if I scare him off?"

After this thought, Arthur shook his head. He refused to think of what would happen in that situation, he wouldn't. The Changeling let out a sigh and put on a faint smile, though it was fake this time, as he heard Alfred come back down._'And so the beast must find his love,'_ Arthur thought.

_'But this love must accept the beast for who he is and love him in return, or else the beast will loose his fight __with the trickster and he will remain a Changeling for eternity, unable to love or return to the life he once had.'_

**January 15th, 2010 ;; 98 Days Left**

* * *

This is probably one of my best chapter yet~

So review please! Pretty please? It'll make me so happy because I have AP World History testing in two weeks! I'm a bloody mess right now! D:

www(.)chaoticshiny(.)com/langreplace(.)php (( Just remove parentheses ))


	4. Songs of Memories & an 'Invisible' Enemy

A few days passed and the two blonds learned quite a bit about one another. Arthur, for instance, learned about Alfred's hero complex and his love for McDonalds. He also noticed that the American could always find something to tease Arthur about; whether it be his eyebrows or his gardening hobby ( Though it entertained him to see Alfred try and figure out how he was growing flowers in the middle of January ). Though, Arthur did find it nice when Alfred would talk about his family, mostly his brother Matthew.

Apparently, Arthur discovered, Alfred hasn't seen his brother since he went to college. He was hoping to spend his summer off with Matthew who was currently in London.

Hearing this made Arthur a little guilty since he was keeping the blond from his brother. The Brit decided to make a deal with Alfred, a risky deal none the less. Alfred could go spend time with his brother as long as he was back an hour before sunset. Alfred was ecstatic and quickly agreed to Arthur's deal. The next day, Alfred took advantage of the deal and went out to lunch with his brother. And although Arthur was happy for the American, he couldn't help but to think that Alfred might not come back.

But, come around 7:00 pm, Alfred made his appearance, coming back as promised.

Now, as for Alfred, he found out that the Brit was much more than he seemed. Arthur was a mixture of personalities; sometimes stuffy and stuck up, sometimes polite and relaxed, and sometimes even a bit arrogant. His hobbies, Alfred found, were a little feminine. After all, how many grown men garden and embroidered? Not very many. So, Alfred used this little fact about Arthur to tease him. More often than not he would tease him about his belief in mythical creatures.

Alfred did notice something suspicious about his host. When Alfred had asked for a tour, the Brit kindly gave him the tour but purposely skipped the basement. Alfred asked him about it and the Brit merely said that there was nothing down there and that he wasn't allowed to go down there. This sparked Alfred suspicions. Why was he not allowed down there if there was nothing down there in the first place?

Later, he began to notice that Arthur would disappear once or twice a day, most of the time like clockwork. Once, he tried to find him and checked every single room and the garden. Eventually, the only option was the basement, but the door was locked. Again, why lock a door when there was nothing in the room? After thinking over for awhile, Alfred soon dropped the subject, figuring that the easiest thing to do is to find as nothing important.

One day, to Arthur's surprise, Alfred came back from visiting his brother early. "Well, we were going to watch this awesome horror movie but something came up and he had to go do something," Alfred explained, setting the movie on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess that's good then. Otherwise you would have been out long past sunset," Arthur said, returning to his book. Alfred plopped down on the couch next to Arthur and plucked the book from his hands. "Hey!" Arthur yelled, reaching to grab the book back.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen?" Alfred read off the cover while keeping the book from Arthur's reach. "Isn't this a chick book or something?"

"No! It's a classic! And in my opinion, I think everyone should read it," Arthur retorted, still trying to retrieve his book. "Give it back, will you?"

"Hmmm. How about, I give you your book back if you watch the movie with me!" the American proposed. Arthur shot a glare at Alfred in response. "Please?"

Finally, Arthur sighed, "Fine, I'll watch the bloody movie with you."

"Yaaaay!" Alfred exclaimed, tossing the book back to Arthur and then standing up to put the movie in. "And if you get scared, I don't mind if you cling to my arm, okay?" he laughed as he started the movie.

- o - o - o - o -

About two hours later, Arthur found himself vowing to never watch a horror movie with Alfred again. During the entire movie from the very start, _Alfred _clung on to _his _arm and was basically scared out of his wits. The movie wasn't even that scary! In Arthur's opinion, it was a bit cliched and obviously fake.

By the time the movie had ended, Arthur was exhausted thanks to the American. As the credits rolled, the Brit shook the American off of him and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to bed. I suggest that you do the same," Arthur told his guest.

Alfred nodded, still a bit scared from the movie and watched Arthur head up to his room before going to his own. As he got ready for bed, Alfred would periodically check the closet, under the bed, and any other suspicious area. Just in case he had told himself. Eventually, Alfred turned of the lights and got into bed, trying to get comfortable. But he couldn't; every shadow he noticed and every little noise he heard made him jump, making it impossible for him to fall asleep.

Burying himself under the covers, he thought about his options: sleep with the lights on, ignore everything, or go and see if Arthur would let him sleep with him for the night. All of which seemed highly improbable. But, since the first two didn't seem quite appealing to the blond, he decided to try his luck with Arthur.

Quickly getting out of bed, Alfred left the room and came to Arthur's, knocking hesitantly on the door. Soon after he heard Arthur give permission for Alfred to enter and did so. He found his host sitting up in bed, a fairly large bed at that, a book in his lap. The Brit wore a green long sleeved, buttoned up pajama top, with the last two top buttons unbuttoned, bring something green to Alfred's attention. A tattoo maybe?

"Do you need something, Alfred?" Arthur asked, bring Alfred out of his examinations to find the Brit looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Erm . . . Well . . . ," Alfred started, trying to find a way to state his problem in the least embarrassing way, "You see . . . I think that movie scared me a bit too much . . . Um . . . C-could I spend the night with you? Just this once?"

"Oh. Um. Well, can't you just read a book to get it off your mind? I have one you could borrow . . . ," Arthur offered, obviously surprised. Alfred didn't respond. Instead, he gave Arthur what you would call a 'puppy dog look'. And Arthur found that you couldn't say no to a face like that. "Alright, alright," the Brit sighed, "Come over here then." Arthur scooted over a bit and patted the empty spot next to him.

Alfred grinned and climbed into the bed, getting settled. "Yay! Thank you, Artie!"

"It's Arthur, git . . . You're probably not going to be able to fall asleep right away are you?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so." Alfred replied.

Arthur sighed and placed his chin the the palm of his hand. Knowing the American, he probably wouldn't shut up until he fell asleep. If anything, Arthur would probably fall asleep before the boy and then Alfred most likely wouldn't fall asleep at all. Trying to figure out a solution to his predicament, Arthur remembered something.

A lullaby; he could sing the lullaby that the faeries would sing to him to help him sleep. Of course, this was all before Puck tricked him. Arthur smiled, he could remember the entire song, tune in all. He could still imagine some of the faeries playing small instruments that accompanied the singer. It was worth a shot, he figured. "Maybe a song then? I do remember one song that my parents used to sing to me when I was little," he said, offering his idea.

"Hm? Alright!" Alfred agreed happily. "Wow, no one's sung me to sleep in a long time!" Arthur smiled softly and cleared his throat,

"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay"

As Arthur finished his song, opening his eyes ( When did he close them in the first place? ), he looked over to Alfred and found the American fast asleep. Arthur let himself smile a little at the blond. _'Huh, he seems so harmless and innocent when he's asleep. If only he wasn't so loud and hyper all the time,'_ Arthur thought, softly brushing hair out of Alfred's face. Biting his lower lip for a moment, Arthur leaned down and gently kissed Alfred's forehead.

"Goodnight, _Arllsan_," he whispered.

- o - o - o - o -

**Four Months Before Meeting Puck**

"_Loo-li, lai-lay." Arthur and a small faery sang quietly._

_The two where in Arthur's bedroom, the young boy tucked into his bed and the faery sitting on his covered lap. Arthur's bedside lamp was turned on and a deep rumble of thunder could be heard outside._

"_You got it memorized now?" The faery asked._

_Arthur nodded with a yawn and responded, "Mmhm! Thank you for teaching it too me Rhoslyn."_

"_Of course, I know how much you love that song. Now, remember, if you're ever alone or scared, then sing that song and know that when you do, the Fay of Light will always be there, even if you can't see them," Rhoslyn told the little blond._

"_Will you be there too?"_

_The faery smiled up at Arthur and nodded, "I will, every single time."_

"_Rhoslyn?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I've been meaning to ask, are there Fay that don't live in the light?" Arthur asked._

_Rhoslyn's smile turned soft and sad. The little faery fluttered up near Arthur's forehead and floated in a sitting position with her legs crossed. "That is a story for when you're are much older, Asdhis," she told him before giving a small kiss on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep little one."_

_Arthur yawned and nodded again and laid down, cuddling into his bedsheets. Rhoslyn turned off his lamp and the little blond fell asleep._

_- _o - o - o - o -

Arthur sighed at the nostalgic memory and slipped out of bed, without disturbing Alfred. He slipped on a pair of slippers and his robe then went outside to his garden. He walked down the pathway towards the center of the flower garden towards the bench he had placed there. Along the way, he admired the Casablanca Lilies and the Moon Flowers that had just come into bloom at the sight of moon.

He sat down on the bench and looked over the flowers that he had grown around the area; King's Roses. Being able to grow flowers in the middle of winter was another upside to using magic, especially since some of the flowers he grew reminded him of his old faery friends that dwell in the light. He could no longer see them now; the moment he made that agreement with Puck he lost that privilege. It was a sin to the Fay of Light to associate with the dark Demons that also called themselves Fay.

So therefore, if someone who could see the Fay of Light committed this sin, their sight of them would be stripped from them and would never be returned. Arthur of course learned this the hard way.

"If only we had know this would happen. Then the story of the Fay of Darkness wouldn't have been told too late, my old friend," Arthur said out loud, still looking around the garden. "You heard me sing that lullaby earlier, right? I've gotten better with my singing, haven't I?" he continued with a chuckle. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur caught a glimpse of a glowing orb and his ears caught the sound of what he thought sounded like little bells. His eyes had widened now, alert, looking for another sign.

He stayed silent for minutes, looking around, straining his ears to hear those bells again. When he finally heard the soft noise again, he let out a breath he had realized that he'd been holding. He whispered though still audible, "Rhoslyn?"

Silence. No sounds of little bells in the wind. The garden was empty except for himself and the flowers. No glimpses of shining orbs. Disheartened, Arthur sighed and leaned back on the bench, looking up at the stars.

"_Meirr dhasa erweirrr fa elrarr du wedsh uyas irrui_

_Tu riaina irrui aesh rdaf ull dha weirr_

_Tu riesn irrui eln caaf irrui rella llsun err hesn_

_Luu-rai, ruu-rai, reai-reirr,"_

Arthur sang softly in the Fay of Light's tongue, a language he had not willed himself to speak in many years,

"_Meirr irrui fsailr ruya eln neirr irrui fsailr heffailarr_

_Ba ruyan ail sadisl du dha aln ull irruis neirrr_

_Nuw llerr ullll du rraaf, I'n lud naelailr du caaf irrui _

_I'rr shird raid llus e whaira eln railr ruu-rai, reai-reirr."_

At the last verse, for a moment, the Brit thought he heard a female singing with him. But once he finished, he dismissed it as the wind.

His mind was playing tricks on him.

- o - o - o - o -

"**Damn it!"** yelled Gilbert as he threw an very expensive looking vase a the wall, causing it to shatter. The blond that stood next to the doorway, winced slightly and stayed quiet, glad that he wasn't that vase. "I can't believe they got away! That _he_ got away! Like a give a rats ass about the stupid human that help him! If anything I want that damn human dead! But nooooo, even the Fay of Darkness have to have their rules and we can't kill bloody humans! Stupid little humans!" he ranted, kicking over the small table in the middle of the room.

"You know what? I 'ought to kill the ones who chased them! _They're _the one's who let them get away!" Gilbert then turned to the blond by the doorway. "And **you**! Where have you been? I called for you three hours ago!"

"W-well, you see sir-"

"God! Why are you Changeling's so disobedient! You all act like you're higher than the pure bloods! But, newsflash! You're not. If anything, you're the lowest class of them all! Even below those stupid goody-good fay! So what, that would make you our slaves?" the albino continued, interrupting the timid blond, calming down a bit. "You were saying?"

"Well . . . I was having dinner with my brother when you called, sir. You see, I told him that I was in town . . . And after you called, he mentioned something that I thought could help us, so I stayed a little bit longer. He started talking about a man named Arthur, sir. He didn't mention his last name but he said that he ran into him a few nights ago. Said that he was involved in some kind of a gang thing and that he also got involved since he tried to help him out. I figured that this sound awfully similar to what happened with _our _Arthur. And from what he's told me, the Arthur he told me about matches ours."

"Hmm . . . Is that so?" Gilbert asked, forgetting about the fact that his Changeling was late and thinking about this new information. "So, your brother was the little shit who helped that stupid Brit?"

The blond nodded, "That's what it looks like, sir . . ."

Gilbert grinned and patted the blond on the back. "Well, this is just our luck! Good job Mattie. Now, if you don't mind Matthew, I want you to find out more. Though our main goal is to find out where he's hiding but still," he requested. "And, if you do an even better job, I may even give you a reward~," Gilbert said in Matthew's ear, nibbling on his lobe lightly.

Blushing dark red from his leader's actions, Matthew merely nods. "U-um. S-sir, if we do get Arthur, you won't hurt my brother, Alfred, will you?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, kiddo. Don't hurt the human. Got it. Now, go be a good little Changeling and tell Antonio what you've found out okay?"

"Yes sir," Matthew said, leaving the room.

"Almost got you now, Arthur," Gilbert said once Matthew had left the room.

"And next time, you won't be escaping."

**January 20th, 2010 ;; 93 Days Left**

* * *

Wow. Been awhile huh? Well, this chapter is twice as long so that makes up for my extremely long break, yes? Right? Anyways, I have a few little notes!

Okay! First off, the song that Arthur sings? Yeah, I doesn't belong to me. It's called Sleepsong from Secret Garden! It's really, really beautiful so you guys should look it up!

Another note, I have made a few little minor changes to the previous chapters. The biggest change would be in chapter two, but it's nothing extremely important. It's just a language change.

Speaking of languages. I have to point out something. I will be using two fantasy languages in this story. One is the Fay of Light's language and it's more elegant and nicer sounding. I guess it's equal to French or Italian. Or something. I 'unno. The second the language is the Fay of Darkness' language. It's harsher. I guess it's like German. So yeah.

**Fay of Light Language Translations**

_Meirr dhasa erweirrr fa elrarr du wedsh uyas irrui. __Tu riaina irrui aesh rdaf ull dha weirr. __Tu riesn irrui eln caaf irrui rella llsun err hesn. __Luu-rai, ruu-rai, reai-reirr. __Meirr irrui fsailr ruya eln neirr irrui fsailr heffailarr. __Ba ruyan ail sadisl du dha aln ull irruis neirrr. __Nuw llerr ullll du rraaf, I'n lud naelailr du caaf irrui. __I'rr shird raid __llus e whaira eln railr ruu-rai, reai-reirr - _May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Asdhis - Arthur

Arllsan - Alfred

So! That's all for now, so please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
